The embodiments herein relate generally to water treatment devices and equipment. More specifically, embodiments relate to water treatment cartridges capable of preventing the phenomena of water dripping, water leakage and treatment media pollution.
Plug-in type water treatment cartridges improve the leakage phenomenon of prior cartridge designs comprising threaded spiral connections that wore over time and therefore caused water leaks. The general structure of the plug-in type water treatment cartridge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,932 B2, which comprises a water ingoing cylinder and a water outgoing cylinder that are arranged on the body of a filter, as well as a water inlet driving rib and a water outlet driving rib that have an inclined plane structure arranged at the end portion of the water ingoing cylinder and the water outgoing cylinder respectively. The filter is provided with an assembling head for supporting its use. The assembling head is internally provided with a water inlet driving valve and a water outlet driving valve that are driven by a spring respectively, the water inlet driving rib and the water outlet driving rib of the filter body can control the opening of both the water inlet driving valve and the water outlet driving valve of the assembling head via the inclined plane structure respectively, so as to enable water to access the filter for filtration. The inside of the treatment cartridge comprises a structure that is directly communicated with the outside environment, so that the water treatment media for filtering is likely to be contaminated or dampened.
In some technologies, an independently installed seal cover is often used for separating the inside of the filter from the outside environment. However, frequent disassembly is likely to cause a poor sealing fit of the seal cover over time. In other circumstances, event damage or loss of the seal cover will render the cover ineffective. Under these circumstances, the water treatment media will become contaminated or dampened, thereby shortening the service life of the water cartridge.
In addition, the process of connecting or disconnecting the cartridge with the assembling head exposes the inside of the cartridge to the outer environment, which causes remaining water in the cartridge to directly flow out through the water ingoing cylinder and the water outgoing cylinder. This water dripping and leakage contaminates the surrounding environment.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a water treatment cartridge with a sealable inlet and sealable outlet that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which minimizes treatment media pollution and dampening, and prevents water dripping and leakage when the cartridge is removed from the assembly head.